As an example of conventional recording apparatuses, there is an inkjet printer which includes a conveyance belt stretched between a drive roller and a driven roller, a charging roller which is provided to oppose the driven roller and pushes a sheet onto the conveyance belt, and a power source which applies a DC voltage to the charging roller. In this inkjet printer, the charging roller is driven while sandwiching the conveyance belt and the sheet with the grounded driven roller. As a DC voltage is applied from the power source to the charging roller, a predetermined electric potential difference is generated between the charging roller and the driven roller. As the sheet is charged in this way, the sheet is attracted onto the conveyance belt.